


Carnality and Consideration

by Angelwingsl3 (Marie_Fanwriter)



Series: The Reaper and his Archangel [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Angelwingsl3
Summary: In between building a team with Shepard and chasing down the Collectors, Saren and Garrus had a few quiet moments to enjoy one another's company.Author's Note: This story is a place for porn that doesn't fit into the prose of the main work but still demanded to be written. Can be read alone or as part of the series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristalDePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts).



> A story for the Loyalty Missions Exchange.
> 
>  **Request Summary:**  
>  I love this pair so much that I need more of them! I'd like a relationship building moment, or when they both realize just how much they care for the other. It being Saren, I don't expect soft and mushy, can be on a mission where they meet, an in-between moment where they spend some time together (willingly or forced by circumstances) or as Saren works with Shepard after ME1. Have fun! No non-con or weird kinks, please. All the other details I give freedom to the creator.
> 
> \---
> 
> Stories fall within the [**Faults and Fortitude**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825795) continuity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read around Chapter 8 of Faults and Fortitude.

\---

The third time Garrus felt himself start to drift off at his console, he decided to call it a night. He swayed on unsteady feet and raised his hand to rub some of the sleepiness out of his dry eyes. A sharp inhale brought with it the smell of heated metal and the thick twang of synthetic oil. It was well past time for bed.

Exiting the forward battery, Garrus found himself alone in the mess. EDI brightened the main lights without his asking, making it just light enough so that he could easily see the stairway. The medical bay windows were darkened and the kitchen cleaned for the evening. Garrus knew he hadn’t worked all night as the ship’s cook started preparing for breakfast around 0400.

After a brief stop to eat a ration bar, he bypassed the showers to head straight for bed. While getting clean sounded appealing, sleep was preferable. Installing the thanix cannon had been a difficult and messy task. He could feel the residual sweat between his plates from the heavier lifting early in the day and the tackiness of grease on his face and hands from adjusting some of the gun’s stabilizing bolts.

The door to his quarters opened to the dark room, lit by starlight.

It smelled of sleep; clean sweat and musk. Though there was no sleeping rumble accompanying the hum of the drivecore below them. Saren was a light sleeper, he’d woken when the door opened.

Garrus slid out of his boots, pulled the short sleeved shirt off and tossed it over the chair by Saren’s desk. His pants went next. He’d deal with those in the morning too. Right now, he simply wanted Saren’s warmth to engulf him.

“You’re late,” Saren said. His voice didn’t sound tired at all, despite him having just been woken mid-way through the night cycle.

“Sorry,” Garrus let a note of apology drop into his subvocals. He moved the blankets back and slipped between the covers. It was blissfully sleep warmed and cozy. “Got caught up in firing algorithms.”

“You missed dinner.” Saren pulled him to his chest, and Garrus buried his nose into the warm hide he found waiting for him.

“I ate.”

A disapproving hum let Garrus know exactly what Saren thought of his statement. Although, when his partner drew in a deeper breath, smelling him, he knew that there were two things Saren was frustrated with. “You smell of oil, Garrus. It’s all over the bed.” He pushed away, making space between them. “Go shower.”

Garrus couldn’t help but allow his mandibles to shift in a smile. “Too late, I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow.” He followed Saren, sliding closer to him and deeper into the nest. It was warm and clean and he was oh so tired. 

Snorting, Saren allowed him to nuzzle in. A somewhat frustrated sigh leaving him once Garrus had finally stopped fidgeting. One hand slid along the long expanse of Garrus’ back, enticing him toward sleep.

A moan left Garrus. Long and low in its timbre and Saren repeated the motion, drawing a second sound out of his chest. Garrus’ talons gripped his partner’s keel and hip a little tighter and he arched into the questing fingers.

“I thought you were tired?” Saren said, his subvocals amused and brighter in the way they only shifted when they were alone. The tone was private, only for Garrus to hear and he loved it.

“Never  _ too _ tired,” Garrus rumbled as he began tasting his partner. He started at the other turians’ throat and worked his way down across his chest to his unplated abdomen. Saren’s talons encouraged him with light scratches, just enough to dimple hide without bleeding him. Tonight was not a night for force.

Garrus’ tongue found his partner’s seam and a few long licks had him opening up. Saren’s hips rose to meet his mouth and Garrus had to hold him down. He tasted clean and smelled of the plate scrub he favoured. The sniper was drawn in, his senses enthralled as his eyes closed and he breathed in his musk.

While he continued to lavish Saren’s length with his tongue, one of his hands moved down his own body to encourage his plates open. He wanted to ride his partner and the thoughts, combined with his meager efforts had him open and dripping with little trouble.

Sliding up Saren’s body took no time at all.

Saren took control once he was settled in place, his entrance hovering over his partner’s length. A brief roll of his hip and Saren was pressing deep inside of him. Garrus’ hands dropped to hold onto his shoulders and he threw his head back to moan.

Like every other time, it felt like he was coming undone. The stress of the mission evaporated as Saren began fucking him in ernest. Long, smooth strokes brought him closer to the edge and Saren’s calloused hand wrapped around his cock to end him even sooner. Garrus cried out, his vocals gone haywire as Saren kept going.

It took Saren longer to find release and when he did it was without fanfare. He rolled Garrus onto his back and pressed himself as deep inside as he could manage. His growl was buried into Garrus’ neck and his body went from tense to boneless in the moments following the orgasm.

Not long after, he collapsed beside Garrus.

Their breathing slowed after a few minutes and Saren pulled the sheets up around them for warmth against their cooling bodies. Neither said a word aloud. Their contented voices mingled together and turned into warm sleeping rumbles and purrs.

For a moment, everything was right with the galaxy. There were no Reapers or Collectors or Council. They could simply fall asleep in one another’s arms, mess and all.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best read around Chapter 9 of Faults and Fortitude.

\---

Garrus felt the impact of Saren’s helmet against his own. The sound was a dull thud that echoed inside the confined space. The movement jostled him against his sniper’s perch; an outcropping of rocks with a cliff face protecting their rear, which overlooked both the pathway to the Blue Suns base and the  _ Normandy’s _ shuttle. He let out a small growl of annoyance and adjusted his eye back to the sight.

The older turian chuckled over the comm link, which Garrus noted pinged the private channel instead of the squad’s main.

“What?” Garrus grumbled at him, taking his eyes off the field below for a brief moment to see Saren looming at his side. They were both fully armoured, waiting for Shepard and the rest of the squad to return from the Blue Suns’ compound. It was warm on Zoraya, bugs hissed with the heat and steam rose from the trees beyond them from a recent rain.

“There are sensors set up, Garrus.” Saren tilted his head to the side, his tinted visor hiding what Garrus knew was an appraising look.

“And?”

Saren sighed, his gauntlet covered talons sliding across the length of his arm. Garus couldn’t feel him beyond a slight pressure that was spread across his plates. “And… Shepard won’t be back for at least an hour. The shuttle is safe.”

Garrus scoffed and he squinted at Saren, allowing his second vocals to hum with skepticism. “You’re not seriously thinking what I think you’re thinking….”

Without being able to see his face, Garrus was still very aware of the shift in his partner. In his body language and proximity, the way he continued to slide his talons across his arm. Garrus didn’t need a verbal response to know the answer to his question. 

“Here?” Garrus stiffened as he considered it. His hands tightened around the gun.

Saren took a step behind him, draping himself over the sniper. “Here.”

Around the stock of his rifle, Garrus’ hands clenched and released a few times and he turned his attention back to the trees to look for movement. His visor detected none, neither did the proximity sensors they’d set up. No large fauna lived in this sector. It was... arguably safe. 

“Helmets stay on,” Garrus told his partner. 

Appearing to take that as permission, Saren hummed an affirmative sound and nuzzled his helmet into the back of Garrus’. The sniper didn’t move from his post and allowed the biotic’s hands to slide along his body and play at the weak points in his armour at the elbows, knees and along the tops of his hips. Saren was familiar with his armour by now, knowing exactly where he could tease to ensure he felt it.

“You’re not going to help, are you?” Saren asked after a few moments.

Garrus stifled a moan as he pressed into the questing fingers. “No.”

Saren chuffed and unclasped Garrus’ codpiece first and then his own. With them out of the way, his cool gauntlet covered talons dipped into the fabric of his undersuit. Garrus drew in a tight breath, his stomach coiling from the contrast of warm air and body heat against the cool metal. 

It was an odd feeling, being unable to feel Saren elsewhere. The pressure against his back increased as the biotic pressed in closer. Despite being shorter, Saren had no issues wrapping himself around the sniper’s lean body even with the heavy armour in the way.

After a few minutes of playing against his slit, Garrus felt his plates begin to part. He had to swallow a moan as Saren became more insistent with his questing hand. It left for a moment, much to his chagrin before returning to him, bare.

Garrus’ hips jolted forward as he fell from his seam. Saren knew just how to touch him. He scraped his teeth against his bottom mouth plate and rolled his hips back into Saren’s.

“Eager, Garrus?” Saren asked, his voice gone husky even over the comms.

Beneath him, Garrus trembled. It was an effort to keep his eyes open and focused down field as his partner began long strokes with his warmer hand. With a groan, Saren too descended from his slit and he pressed his damp member up against the curve of his ass. 

They’d been together so much lately that Garrus’ rear plates seemed to know exactly how to react to the slick phallus against his entrance. They parted with barely a touch and Saren purred into the comm. His weight pressed a little harder against him. 

Garrus needed to adjust with the added weight of Saren on his back. He removed his eye from the sight for a moment before returning to it and checking the field again. He was enjoying himself but he also didn’t want to die because some strange form of stupidity had overcome his partner. 

“Ready?” Saren asked after Garrus finished resetting himself. His hips ground into Saren’s and the other turian ensured he was enjoying every bit of attention as he continued jerking him off with smooth, long strokes of his hand.

Nodding, Garrus moaned his answer. “Fuck me.”

“As you wish,” the ex-Spectre growled and he pushed himself inside of the sniper in one fluid motion. Garrus was damn glad his finger was outside the trigger guard as the quick movement made him tense up and nearly come apart right there in his partner’s arms.

“Sarennnnn~” he whined and tried to get a hold of himself.

“What is it, Garrus?” He purred, the word reverberating between his chest and Garrus’ armoured back. Connected as they were, Garrus could feel the words more than hear them through the helmet’s comm unit. “Is this better?”

“Yes, fuck yes. Damn it.” He was panting.

“Eyes forward,” Saren warned. Garrus strained against the rifle in his hands to ensure he kept his footing. Despite, or perhaps because of Saren’s order, keeping his eyes open was getting more and more difficult. When his partner started thrusting, he nearly gave up. The roll of hips was rough and unrelenting as Saren fucked him right there on the battlefield. Fully armoured and otherwise exposed. The thrill made Garrus’ heart race in his chest and his breaths quickened to pants so fast that his helmet visor started to fog at the bottom edge.

Garrus always knew when his partner was getting close, there was a change in his subvocals ashe approached the end. An edge of desperation. In typical fashion when they were having a quick session, Saren’s hand slid around his hips to pull him along with him.

Buried deep inside Garrus, Saren came apart, heated liquid filling him and making him cry out. The comm crackling with his guttural noise as he finished against the rocks they’d been resting on.

Spent, his partner collapsed on top of him, riding out the edge of his own orgasm in shallow pumps until his member became too sensitive to continue. It only made Garrus want more, this quick round in the jungle. He wanted to feel Saren’s hands all over him, he wanted to touch smooth plate and warm hide. He needed to feel Saren’s crest against his own.

Damn the helmets.

Garrus slowed his breathing and checked the field one more time before letting go of his rifle, gently setting it aside yet still within reach, before twisting around in Saren’s arms. Together, they slid down to the mossy ground and Garrus was the one to press his helmeted crest to Saren’s this time.

“So….” Garrus smiled beneath his darkened visor. “Turns out you were right. We did have time.”

The biotic tapped his crest against the sniper’s. “I always have time for you.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
